Todomomo Drabbles
by girlmadeofjade
Summary: just wanted to give my try on writing my two favorite characters in my hero together taking requests as well.


It was Kyouka who noticed right when curfew was beginning that something wasn't right.

"Hey, has anyone seen Yaomomo?" She messaged to the main 1-A group chat. "I went to her room just now to return a textbook, but she's not there."

"That's very unusual for Yaoyorozu-kun!" Iida responded promptly as usual.

"I'm not sure, but Mina-chan and I had dinner with her today." Tsuyu replied after. "I think Ochako-chan is already asleep, but I'll see if she knows anything."

Kyouka replied with a quick 'thanks', as she decides to wait in Momo's room just in case. She rings Momo's number a few times, but they all ended with Momo speaking in her usual polite fashion as a voice message.

As 11:30pm passes, Kyouka starts to worry even more. Momo being half an hour late for anything was unheard of. Plus, she knew the teachers would begin roaming the halls at any moment!

Checking the chat again, she noticed multiple classmates had responded as well saying that they had not seen their missing vice president.

"What should I do, you guys? She's still not here!!" She types, adding multiple death emojis.

"Should we inform the teachers?" Mashirao asked. "I think I heard Aizawa-sensei downstairs before…"

"But Momo's already in trouble with that whole Bakugou rescue mission! This could get her in even more!"

"But what if she herself is in trouble? It's unheard of for Yaomomo to break rules."

"I also agree." Iida messages in full leadership role. "It is better at this point to be up front about it so we do not lose the trust of our teachers."

"We can come down to go talk with him if you want Kyouka-chan!" Toru adds on.

"Thanks guys, that would be great!"

A few minutes later, a small group of 1-A students gathered in the common area as Aizawa-sensei came by for the routine night check up.

"This is quite unusual, I never had to remind you kids about the curfew…" Aizawa struts in, unaware of the situation.

"Sensei! We might have a problem." Kyouka responds.

"We're not sure where Yaomomo is!"

Aizawa's eyes widened. Any other kid and he'd just put it up with teenage rebellion. But Momo Yaoyorozu? He was pretty sure it hurt her more to break a rule than to break her own bones.

"She's not in her room? Or in anyone else's?"

"She hasn't responded to any of our messages." Iida says. "Tsuyu-kun mentioned eating with her around dinner time, but that seems to be the last visual confirmation of Yaoyorozu-kun."

"Where is everyone else?" Aizawa asks.

"I feel like everyone else is probably already sleeping? Everyone mostly replied back in the chat." Denki mentions, strolling through the chat to confirm.

"Well who hasn't replied? I'll go check on them as well." Aizawa scratched the back of his head, clearly already bothered by the troublesome matter.

"Uh, Bakugou, Todoroki, Mineta, Sero, and Sato haven't replied." Denki counted.

All male classmates.

By process of elimination, it was quite obvious (hopefully) who to check on first. But while the boy wasn't the best student, he was also quite obedient (generally) with the rules.

"All right, everyone go back to your rooms. I'll go see if those five know anything." Aizawa shuffled off, disregarding the students' complaints about their worries.

"Aizawa-sensei, I'm coming too!" Kyouka tagged along. "I just want to know that Yaomomo is safe."

"Me too! Me too!" Mina shouted, already taking her phone out to post any juicy gossip that might arise.

A couple of other curious students also mouthed their agreement, but Aizawa put a stop to the commotion.

"Enough! Iida, Jirou, come with me. Everyone else, bed. NOW!"

Everyone groaned, not wanting to miss the conclusion of the night.

The teacher and the two students headed to Todoroki's room, which was conveniently right by Momo's.

Aizawa knocked quickly and firmly, wanting to get this over with.

They heard a bit of stumbling and shuffling, as if someone had just woken up.

The door opened to a sleepy Todoroki with a clear hand imprint on his face that he probably fell asleep on.

"Aizawa… sensei. Iida, Jirou. What's going on?"

"Todoroki, have you seen Yaoyorozu? Jirou called me down to find her missing from her room."

But before Shouto could answer, a hard thump sound collapsed in his room.

"Hmm, what time is it?" Momo muttered, somewhere in his room.

Aizawa's eyes opened, slightly surprised that the girl was actually in Shouto's room. He forces his way into the room, his concern raising alongside his imagination. Dear god, they're fifteen year olds, was he going to have to—

Inside the room, a kotatsu was in the center. There were books scattered around it, snacks on the floor, and one sleepy Momo Yaoyorozu snuggled deep in one side.

"Ahem, Yaoyorozu. It is 11:50pm—"

"WHAT" Momo immediately shoots up, accidentally shoving a book off the kotatsu.

"H-how can that be? We started studying at 7, I mean, it was a bit chilly so we took some time to put the kotatsu together and then… and then… I fell asleep…"

Momo bows heavily and tries to brush her hair into a neater do.

"Aizawa-sensei, Iida-san, Jirou-san, I apologize for the completely unprofessional attitude I've had tonight. I've worried everyone for an unnecessary reason."

"Well… seeing as this was an accident, I'll only give a warning. Do not let this happen again."

Momo quickly collects her things together and mentally tells herself to breathe multiple times.

"Of course, never again. Please don't breathe a word about this to my parents. My mother will die of a heart attack if she knew I fell asleep in a boy's room. She'll say I'll never be able to marry again."

Momo tells herself to now breathe less.

"Hmm… well I'd say that's okay." Shouto hands her the last bag of chips they had shared. Kyouka helps Momo stand up as Iida stretches, ready to go to bed.

"If that becomes the case, I'd marry you if you want."

A large thud hit the floor as Jirou shouted, "W-ahh Yaomomo!"

Momo had fainted.

Aizawa wondered if he should start to be concerned about fifteen year olds...


End file.
